Duke Nukem: Guns, Girls, and Ghouls
by E. Wojo
Summary: In honor of the new Duke Nukem which is finally coming out, a possible future project.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the Dead or Duke Nukem

Duke Nukem: Guns, Girls, and Ghouls

The sun shone brightly as Duke Nukem woke up. "Would one of you babes shut the curtains?" Duke said before he realized something.

He was outside and alone.

Thankfully Duke was wearing his usual red tanktop, blue jeans and boots. His sunglasses in a pocket of the blue jeans. His Desert Eagle in it's holster.

Duke then noticed where he was or rather where he wasn't. "This isn't Las Vegas. Everything's in like japanese. How much did I have to drink last night?"

Duke stood up, put his sunglasses on, and started walking down some street. He noticed the lack of people walking around. "Where the fuck is everyone? You'd think that with a big celebrity like 'Yours Truly' walking around there would be people mobbing for my autograph."

Duke walked on nearing what looked to be a school. There he noticed a guy apparently eating a woman's flesh.

"There's a more fun way to eat a babe you know and with no blood too." Duke said attracking the man's attention. Duke noticed the man's pastey skin and white eyes. He also noticed the wound on the man's arm.

The man charged at Duke prompting Duke to do his patented 'Mighty Boot' which removed the man's head from his body causing to fall down. "That doesn't usually happen when I do that to a human being." Duke said not noticing the dead woman getting up and walking towards him.

A noise made Duke turn and see the dead woman walking towards him. "Even dead babes want 'The King'." Duke said as he pulled out his desert eagle and put a bullet the woman's head killing her for real.

Duke then started hearing screams coming from inside the school. He then felt his pockets. "I'm out of bubblegum again." He then ran towards the school "That's leaves only one thing for me to do. KICK ASS!"

A possible future project from me if you want it to happen. Just review if you want it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Duke walked through the school's halls shooting at any zombie that came into his sight. He noticed that a lot of the zombies were eating hot schoolgirls.

"If it isn't aliens kidnapping our babes it's zombies eating them as entrees. Obviously they like breast meat." Duke said as he heard a girl's scream. "Hot babe in trouble. Better hurry." Duke then ran towards where the scream came from.

When he got there he came face to face with half a dozen living people. Two boys and four girls.

The first boy had wildly spiked brown hair and light brown eyesand was wearing a boys school uniform that consisted of black pants and a black button up jacket. In his hands was a bloody baseball bat.

The second boy was a chubby fellow with matted down brown hair and brown eyes behind a pair of glasses. In his hands was a nail gun modified with a stock like a sub machine gun.

The first girl stood at 5"7' with light brown hair and light brown eyes. She was of the same age as the boys and was wearing the female school uniform that consisted of a white button up shirt that held her E-cup breast, grey tie, green collar, green skirt, and black long socks that reached mid thigh. In her right hand was the pole part of a broom.

The second girl had violet hair that fell down to her shapely thighs and a bent triangle of hair hung in between her exotic violet eyes with two bangs of thin hair flanking it on either side. She wore the same shirt that the first girl is wearing but her skirt was far more proper in going down to her mid-calves. In her left hand she held a wooden sword.

The third girl was 5"6' tall also in a school uniform. Though what stood out about her was her bright pink hair in twin pony tails on both sides of her head, yellow eyes and perky f-cup boobs.

The last female was a beautiful woman that looked to be around 28 years of age with blond hair that went past her shoulders and yellow eyes. She was wearing a white button up shirt that barley held her boobs and black designer skirt that ended a little past her knees and that was torn on one side. She appeared to be 5"9' and was the essence of sexy. Huge J-cup boobs, slim stomach, wide hips and a firm ass.

"Yo." Duke said as the others stared at him strangely with only the chubby boy apparently recognizing him.

"DUKE NUKEM! OH MY GOD IT"S DUKE NUKEM IN THE FLESH!" the chubby boy said as he tried to hug Duke only Duke to hold out his hand to keep him at arm's length.

"Don't try to hug me." Duke said in perfect japanese.

"You speak japanese quite well for a foreigner." The pink-haired girl said.

"Being part of the EDF means being multi-lingual." Duke said.

"Hirano what is your problem?" The pink-haired girl asked the chuuby boy.

"This is Duke Nukem. He saved the world twice from aliens. He can get us out of here alive." The chubby boy Hirano said.

"Can you really get us out of here?" The other boy asked.

"Easy." Duke said as he reloaded his gun.

"Do you have a plan to get us out?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Not yet." Duke said.

"Well come with us to the staff room. We can barricade ourselves till we can come up with a plan." The skinny boy said.

"I'm not a fan of hiding." Duke said as he and the others headed for the staff room.

30 minutes later...

After everything settled down they all moved into the main office. Duke along withthe two boys who introduced themselves as Takeshi Kumuro and Kohta Hirano barricaded the door with a desk and book shelf, that still had all the books and papers on, they all felt a little safer and relaxed a little.

Looking around Duke saw the condition of the girls.

The brown haired girl Rei Miyamoto looked ready to collapse. She was breathing a little hard making her boobs move up and down in tandem with her breathing. She appeared to be on her last leg.

The violet haired girl Saeko Busajima was leaning back in a chair, making her already large bust seem even bigger, as she massager her left shoulder. A small smile of relief apparent on her face.

The blond woman Dr. Shizuka Marikawa appeared to be sitting on a chair as well, except she was using her incredibly large boobs as pillows as she rested on a desk.

The pinkette Saya Takagi was in the small restroom washing her face free from the blood she had earlier, her boobs swinging back and forth and she rubbed her face roughly trying to get all the blood out.

'Minus the two boys and the zombies of course this could be heaven.' Duke thought.

Kohta walked into the restroom and saw Saya still washing her face. Concerned Kohta asked, "Are you okay, Takagi?"

He was suprised though when saya lifted up her head and put on a pair of glasses giving Saya that sexy librarian look.

"G-Glasses?" Kohta stuttered as Saya her towel onto his head.

Saya was a little annoyed at his reaction. "So what? My contact lenses keep moving." she said as she walked by Kohta

"Takeshi." said Rei. Looking to her he sees her with a bottle of water extended towards him.

"Thanks." Takeshi said

"where's your car key's." asked Takeshi to shizuka.

Looking up after her short rest she began to look for them

"they're in my bag." Shizuka said as she rummaged through her purse

"Will your car be able to hold us all?" asked Saeko.

"Well…" said an embarrassed Shizuka as she thought of her extremely small yellow car.

After catching on to Shizuka's dilemma Saeko asked, "what about the minibuses? The key for those are on the hanger."

"The bus is still here." Said Kohta after looking out the window.

"But where are we headed?" said a curious Shizuka.

"We need to check up on our families." Said Takeshi before continuing seeing that he had everyone's attention. "We'll start off with the closest house, and we'll help our families if they're in trouble. Then we'll find somewhere safe."

"What's going on?" asked Saya as she saw Rei looking at the TV.

"What is this…?" asked a petrified Rei as she looked at the TV.

Grabbing the remote, Saeko turned up the volume on the TV to hear what is happening.

"Rei, what's the matter?" Takeshi asked, but before she could answer the TV picked up better reception.

"Outbreaks are happening everywhere and our government has begun to take emergency defensive measures." Said a news woman as she read the report.

"Outbreaks? What do they mean by outbreaks?" Takeshi asked.

"However, we are unsure of the state of the SDF's defensive…" at this point Saeko changed it to another news channel. At the moment it was doing live coverage by a news woman with police and fire fighters in the background as the put body bags on stretchers.

"The death toll has already passed the ten thousand mark in saitama the governor of saitama has declared-"

'BANG' 'BANG'

"A GUNSHOT! THE POLICE HAVE OPEND FIRED! But what are they shooting?" the camera turned to a pair of body bags on stretchers next to the ambulance only for the bags to rise. At this point the police shot them but they didn't go down.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH…..N-No…let go! Help! AAAAAHHHH…" the camera then fell to the floor, the last piece of footage being shot before it was cut off was a bleeding leg being dragged away.

As the others could do was look at the TV in shock and fear after what they had just seen Duke merely ran his hand through his short hair and said "Well this is fucking great."

My computer went crazy and I had to rewrite this chapter. Sorry for the wait.

Also I'm trying to stick to the canon so I can't really have Duke stop Shido from forming his cult. That doesn't mean Duke won't put Shido into a hurt locker. That also doesn't mean that Duke won't kill Shido later.

Here's hoping the next chapter will not take as long.


	3. Petition

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Kamen Rider Chrome

Star AJT 84

E. Wojo


End file.
